1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pouring of fluids, such as oil, anti-freeze, windshield cleaner, etc., from containers into an inlet opening of a fluid reservoir and, more particularly, is concerned with a solid disk fluid pouring aid mounted on the fluid container and a method of using the pouring aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people who have added fluids, such as oil, anti-freeze and windshield cleaner, to the relatively small inlet orifices of fluid reserviors in vehicles have experienced inadvertent spills during the act of tipping the container from an upright position to a tilted pouring position. Without the use of a funnel, plastic containers which hold these fluids are difficult to pour fluids from. This is due to the closeness of the components in the engine compartment of a vehicle, which makes it is impossible to place the dispensing opening of the pouring spout of the containers near to the reservoir inlet orifice while the container is upright. As a result, the fluid starts to pour out of the container spout dispensing opening before the inlet orifice is reached. The spilled fluid ends upon the engine compartment components. Even if a funnel is used, fluid residue will still drip from the funnel onto the engine and ground when the funnel is removed.
Consequently, a need exists for a simple and effective way to overcome the aforementioned problems and thereby facilitate pouring of fluids into the inlet orifices of fluid reservoirs located in the cramped engine compartments of vehicles.